


Elevator Pitch

by LostBoy27



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBoy27/pseuds/LostBoy27
Summary: The cameras are down at the FBI. Morgan and Reid leave for their weekend together and get stuck in an elevator. There's a small sense of deja vu and an even greater sense of lust...
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Elevator Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds--not characters or plots. The only thing I claim is the plot around the characters in this particular story.

* * *

Technical analyst Penelope Garcia bustled through the bullpen of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, files and a laptop clutched close to her person. She was wearing pink and red, colors she considered to be lucky. She was, however, having an incredibly unlucky streak.

“Hey there, Little Mama, where are you headed to in such a hurry?” SSA Derek Morgan called over his cup of coffee. He sat perched on the edge of his coworker’s desk, unbothered with workplace etiquette.

“No time. Very busy!” Garcia barked, continuing her hustle towards SSA Aaron Hotchner’s office.

SSA Emily Prentiss leaned back in her chair with a laugh. She tossed a stress ball in the air and swiped at it before Morgan could snatch it from her. “Sounds like someone just slid to the bottom of the VIP list,” Prentiss teased.

Morgan rolled his eyes and slid off her desk. “Whatever, she’ll come back for a little of this brown sugar as soon as whatever her crisis is, is over.”

“The cameras in the halls and elevators are down,” mumbled Dr. Spencer Reid. He bit at his fingernails, eyes quickly scanning a mid 15th century French poetry book.

“And how do you know that?” Morgan asked.

“They’ve been down all day.”

Morgan and Prentiss stared at Reid, surprised once again by his level of observation. For someone so incredibly smart he could be incredibly oblivious at the same time. It was easy to overlook his genius when he presented like a lost puppy. Which was most of the time.

The team finished up their reports, unbothered. It was a Friday and most everyone was ready to get home for the weekend. Especially Derek Morgan. Friday’s were his day of feasting—a day to prowl the clubs for his next conquest.

Emily left first, her paperwork finished in record time and turned in to Hotch, who was behind due to his attempts to assuage Garcia’s temper tantrum. The cameras still weren’t fixed. Rossi left shortly after Prentiss, leaving Morgan and Reid to finish their reports together. And they did, both parties bid SSA Hotchner goodbye and made their way to the elevator together.

The doors slid closed behind them, either agent leaning up against opposite walls. Reid pressed the button for the ground floor, but just as the elevator began moving, it slammed to a stop, jostling the BAU agents inside.

Reid gasped audibly and pushed the emergency call button. There was no response. Morgan mirrored his actions and when it, again, produced no results slammed his fist into the metal wall.

“Dammit!”

“Please don’t do that,” Reid said.

Morgan chuckled, swiping his thumb along his bottom lip, he gave Reid a slow look over. “What’s wrong, Pretty Boy? We’ve been here before.”

“Multiple times a day yes,” Reid said.

Derek chuckled again. “No, I mean stuck in an elevator together. Remember that case we worked? Where that therapist was killing people with their own phobias?”

“Can we not talk about work?” Spencer said, nervously. “We were just leaving.”

Morgan surveyed his younger counterpart with amusement. Then he had a rather naughty thought. He glanced at the camera in the corner and smirked. The red light that normally signaled it was recording was off.

“Tell me Pretty Boy,” Morgan said with a smirk. “What’s the worst thing you’ve done in an elevator?”

“What do you mean?” Reid asked.

“I mean, have you ever… jumped up and down to make it shake?” Morgan leapt into the air to demonstrate.

Reid gasped in surprise and clung to the wall and the rail that circled the elevator. “Don’t do that!”

“Or, have you ever rocked side to side in an elevator?” Morgan ignored Reid’s protests. He gripped the rail like Spencer and shook back and forth, using his body weight to shake the elevator.

“Morgan! Derek please!” Reid begged.

The sound was music to Derek’s ears. He slid closer to Spencer and leaned in close, propping himself up on his forearm next to the other man’s head.

“I like that,” Derek said, “Pretty Boy.”

“Like what?” Spencer asked.

“You begging,” Derek said..

Spencer’s gaze dropped from Derek’s eyes down to his lips. Derek’s tongue darted out and he licked his bottom lip, watching Spencer’s hungry eyes as he did it. Derek had always wondered about the tension between them. Was it just friendly competition? Or something more?

“What are you in the mood to beg for, Pretty Boy?” Derek asked.

Spencer’s gut clenched with want and desire. How he loved to hear Derek call him that. At first it had felt like nothing more than a silly pet name, but as the years had gone on, it became so much more to Spencer. He wondered, now, with Derek’s body all but pressed up against him, did it mean more to Derek too?

“Someone is going to see,” Spencer whispered.

“Who?” Derek asked. “The cameras have been shut down all day. Remember?”

“What happens when the doors open?” Spencer asked.

Derek’s eyes darkened, and his brows lowered seductively. “Then I guess we better be done when those doors open.”

Derek gripped Spencer’s shoulder and spun him around. He pressed Spencer into the wall with his body, Spencer trembling beneath him. With one hand he unbuckled Spencer’s pants, with the other he pulled Spencer against his body.

“Derek!” Spencer breathed huskily.

Derek’s strong hands slid into the front of Spencer’s boxers, deftly grasping him with his warmth.

“Remember what I said about begging?” Derek teased, nipping at Spencer’s earlobe.

“Derek please!” Spencer gasped. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for, but he knew he wanted it.

Spencer had grown hard in Derek’s hand. Derek expertly stroked him, his hand both firm and warm on Spencer’s dick. Spencer’s knees knocked together as they became weak.

“Derek! Unf!” Spencer’s fingers grasped at the slick wall, his ass backed flush against Derek’s crotch. “Oh, Derek, please!”

Derek’s deft fingers stroked over the head of Spencer’s cock and Spencer trembled in his arms. Spencer leaked precum onto Derek’s finger tips. Derek brought his fingers to Spencer’s mouth, making him taste himself.

Spencer sucked on Derek’s fingers, tracing the length of them with his tongue.

“Oh Pretty Boy, you’re going to make me want to do some incredibly naughty things to you, if you keep that up,” Derek growled in Spencer’s ear.

“And what is this?” Spencer asked, gasping as Derek’s hand returned to his member.

“This? This is just a taste of what I could do to you.”

Derek resumed stroking Spencer’s cock. Spencer pressed back against Derek and Derek held him steady.

“Derek, please--unf--I don’t think--I don’t think I can--stop myself.”

“Then cum for me, Pretty Boy,” Derek growled. He bit Spencer’s shoulder through his button up and held Spencer against him even tighter.

Spencer came, fast and hard inside his own pants, his hot seed spilling down the front of his slacks. His head lolled back against Derek’s shoulder. He panted heavily.

“Good thing the cameras are down, or that would be quite the thing to explain. Don’t you think?” Derek kissed Spencer’s cheek and disentangled himself from the younger man.

The elevator began to move and Derek shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Better clean up fast, Pretty Boy. We’re about to reenter the world.” Derek laughed and as the doors slid open, stepped out, leaving Spencer to gather himself and enjoy his weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first story with AO3 and I am so excited to see what everyone thinks! If you like how I write then maybe check out a few of my other stories (when they get posted). I don't usually take suggestions for one shots, but I'm trying something new with this account so if you want, you can shoot an idea my way and if it inspires the muse I may just write something for you!
> 
> Again, thank you so much! Please leave a review or comment to let me know what you thought. I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
